Tail Tale
by CranesWing
Summary: Playful Otto plus Unsuspecting Gibson equals OttoGibson slashyaoi fic. Lots of fluff and cuteness, really, nothing past a PG13 setting. Slash or Yaoi equals Gayness, so please read warnings before proceeding.


Title: Tail Tale

Summary: Otto is feeling playful and Gibson becomes his unwilling victim, and they both discover something, well, interesting about their physiology.

Author's Notes and Warnings: I don't own nutthin. This fic is written for a friend who has an affinity of having the tail be a pleasure point on, well, anyone or anything that has a tail. So, Otto/Gibson ahead, and perhaps an allusion to other pairings. If you can't handle homosexuality, go read a Mary Sue.

_**Again, this is portraying Otto/Gibson as being teh gay, yaoi, homosexual relationships, all that stuff. So don't flame me saying I gave no warning, because I am, right here and now.**_

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Otto felt playful. Very playful. This wasn't unusual for him, but today his usual games weren't going to cut it. Was it because Skeleton King hadn't attacked for nearly a week? The Super Robot didn't need any repairs and none of their gadgets needed work, so there didn't seem to be any work for Otto to do. Nothing for him to focus his energy on.

Otto wouldn't have wanted to do any of that, anyway.

Maybe it was just the weather. It was a warm, early summer rain that had darkened the skies for the past few days. Otto didn't know why, exactly, but he loved this weather and it never failed to make him happy.

What made him more happy was the thought that sent him skipping to the laboratory of a certain blue simian scientist.

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Gibson smiled to himself as he wrote in his journal about his latest scientific explorations. It had been a quiet and peaceful day, and it pleased him.

But a soft shuffling sound put his happy thoughts to a halt. He was still, straining to listen. The shuffling had become more quiet, but it was still there.

"Mice?" Gibson wondered, moving slowly to investigate.

The shuffling was heard to his left, he spun around towards it, but nothing was there.

"Hello?" Gibson tried calling out tentatively.

Another scuffle, he whipped his head around in hopes to follow it.

"Who's there?" He demanded. No answer.

Gibson stood very still, he activated one of his drills, his other hand clenched into a fist. It had become almost too quiet.

Gibson sensed the energy behind him too late. There was a screech and a chattering a split second before something slammed into Gibson's back and he went rolling.

He wrestled with the other monkey for a second, but the element of surprise proved to be too good an advantage point for his assailant. Gibson was soon on his back, strong, heavy hands were on his shoulders, something sat over his legs.

"Gotcha." The green monkey grinned down at his victim.

Gibson sighed. "Otto, you scared the daylights out of me,"

Otto looked curiously into Gibson's eyes and grinned again. "The lights look like they're on to me,"

"You really are being ridiculous, now get off of me, please,"

"Nuh-uh," Otto settled his weight more heavily on Gibson.

"Otto, come on, get up,"

The blue monkey tried to sit up, but his green teammate slammed him back down again.

Gibson bared his teeth. "Otto, I'm warning you, get off,"

Otto brought his face close to Gibson's and smirked. "Make me,"

"That tears it,"

With a battle screech of his own, Gibson threw Otto over his head, then quickly turned around to tackle him.

Otto grinned. The game had begun.

The two wrestled and chased each other around the lab with just enough control to keep from disturbing anything. Eventually they left the lab, chattering and screeching like monkey children through the halls of the Super Robot.

The blue and green tumbling blur that was Gibson and Otto went through just about every room in the Super Robot. They had only come across a couple of their teammates, who only stared after them, confused and amused.

Gibson had finally untangled himself from Otto and went to run for the next room. Otto grabbed at him, intending to make him fall, but could only grab near the base of his tail.

The blue monkey let out an odd screech, and immediately froze in place. He shuddered.

It made Otto freeze as well, the screech was unlike anything he had ever heard, especially from Gibson.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Otto asked in a panic.

"No," Gibson's voice was just above a squeak. "Could you let go of my tail, please?"

Since he wasn't hurt, Otto saw no reason to comply.

"Nah, this is too much fun," Otto teased, his thumb rubbing Gibson's tail.

Gibson shuddered again, a small moan escaped and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Otto blinked.

"Did you just moan?" Otto asked.

"Certainly not!" Gibson exclaimed, glaring at Otto over his shoulder, but his blush was very apparent.

"I think you're lying," Otto said in a sing-song voice, gripping Gibson's tail more firmly.

"Don't you dare," Gibson warned, unsure of what exactly Otto was planning.

"What? Do this?"

Otto's hand moved up to where Gibson's tail met his back and rubbed very slowly. Gibson's body tensed and he ended up falling flat on his stomach. He bit one hand to keep from making any noises, his other limbs writhed uselessly on the floor.

"Sensitive spot, huh?" Otto chuckled. He tortured Gibson for a few moments longer before he stopped.

Gibson whirled around to face him, fire in his eyes.

However, he didn't look all that threatening on all fours.

"Otto, I swear, you ever do that again-" his threat began.

"I won't stop there, next time," Otto said coolly with a smile. "I know you like me Gibson, and I like you back. Besides, if you don't behave yourself, I might accidentally tell one of the others that you get off on having your tail rubbed,"

Gibson stared at him blankly. Otto was sure he turned a paler shade of blue. The green monkey smirked, bent down to give Gibson a quick kiss before skipping off.

Gibson stared at the doorway long after Otto's departure. After five minutes, he let himself fall forward, hitting his head hard on the ground.

"Could be worse," Gibson muttered. "Could have been Sprx,"

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

Otto strolled into the control room where Sprx was monitoring for Skeleton King activity.

"You look happy. Did you do it?" Sprx asked.

"Yep! It worked!" Otto said happily. "Was kinda scary at first, he made a funny sound, but since I didn't hurt him, all's fair play,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say?"

"He likes me, I can tell,"

"Otto, everyone can tell,"

"Oh. Hey, Sprx, how did you know about the tail thing?"

"Because it happened to Nova, and Antauri,"

"And you, and me,"

"Yep,"

They were quiet for a moment. Otto then wondered if Sprx would react the same way Gibson did.

"Otto, don't even think about it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

)o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o(

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Author's Notes_

Heh, it had to be done. I have a few theories on relationships between the monkeys, maybe I'll eventually get around to all of them, but we'll see, one step at a time.

And just so no one's brain is too broken by the last scene, basically, Sprx told Otto about the tail thing. Nova told him that yes, it worked, because she and Sprx had tried it. How Antauri knows is a mystery And Gibson didn't know beforehand because he avoids the subject.


End file.
